La voz del bosque
by marati2011
Summary: Un joven escucha por casualidad una dulce canción y hará nuevos amigos mientras busca a la dueña de la extraordinaria vocecita, sin sospechar que está más cerca de lo que él imagina.
1. La canción

Hola a todos, Fernanda se reporta de nuevo, traigo un fic centrado en Noodle y 2D. Perdonen si les aburre la Edad Media, pero me puse a leer tres leyendas que me han inspirado -_Havbar y Signe_, _Pelleas y Melisanda _y_ El cantar de los nibelungos- _y de verdad son unas hermosas historias. El primer capítulo está dedicado a Arwenita, Gatty8, Conejis Pot, Asuka Yagami, beacam41, HarlemOwo, Blinking Pigs, .37 y ChibiTusspot23. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer.

La canción

Essex, en tiempos remotos, fue una zona pacífica y próspera donde reinaba con mucha sabiduría el joven Russell, un bondadoso negrito, con la ayuda de su leal consejero Del. Todos los querían mucho y varias personas llegaban a diario a la corte del monarca para ofrecer sus servicios. Entre estas gentes se contaba a un muchacho de piel fina, sedosos cabellos azules y extraños ojos negros. Cantaba bastante bien y no pocas doncellas se ruborizaban al contemplar su rostro atractivo. Sus padres le dieron el nombre de Stuart, no obstante prefería que le dijesen 2D o Stu.

La familia del chico se había dedicado al comercio durante generaciones, mas a Stuart no le atraía mucho ese estilo de vida. De seguro se debió a que tuvo que soportar varios viajes en su niñez y cada vez que le tomó cariño a alguien, había que partir, así que se resignó a la idea no tener amigos. Antes de morir con su esposa en un accidente, el papá de nuestro aventurero le autorizó a entrenarse para ser soldado y después de dar cristiana sepultura, partió al palacio de Russ, decidido a no dejarse abatir por la tristeza.

Cuando faltaba poco para llegar a destino, se escondió el sol y el huérfano juzgó que lo más prudente sería trepar a un árbol para protegerse de los asaltantes o de las fieras. Como lo pensó, lo hizo. Rezó por las almas de quienes le dieron la vida y al persignarse escuchó un agradable canto.

Siempre apoyado en el tronco, dirigió su mirada a la pradera y el corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho.

Allí, rodeada por lindas flores de colores diversos, una persona –a quien no se le veía la cara por llevar puesta una capucha- sacaba de un bolso unas cuantas migas de pan y convidaba generosamente a palomas, zorzales, golondrinas, ruiseñores y gorriones. Sus manos lucían guantes de seda y entonaba una tonada típica del país con voz melodiosa y tierna.

Dedicó a los pajarillos una reverencia muy graciosa, se puso de pie y echó a correr en dirección a la ciudad donde el soberano instaló su hogar. El mozo estiró un brazo, trató de llamarle, guardó silencio tras recordar que no la conocía y antes de dormir, juró en voz baja que encontraría a la dueña de la vocecita y se casaría con ella.


	2. El nuevo guerrero

Este capítulo está dedicado a idi97, xAmmy, Noodles xD, Okamidark18, INUGORILLAZ01, Juli XD, Aki-Iko-Kai-Ko, Ib Foster, HikariGoth, Matias-the-killer y las víctimas del accidente de tren en España. Mucho ánimo a sus familiares y amistades, un abrazo a los autores españoles que están en Fanfiction.

El nuevo guerrero

A la mañana siguiente 2D se despertó temprano y fue bien recibido en la ciudad, lo que le alivió en extremo, acostumbrado al miedo o a las burlas por su apariencia. Todo el mundo le saludaba con respeto, le dirigían la palabra sin malas intenciones y en un mercado los vendedores le alargaban frutas al saber que venía de muy lejos.

-¡Cuantas cosas!

En un rincón un muchacho de pelo negro y cutis celeste cargaba varios paquetes, secando el sudor que le corría por la frente y suspirando.

-¿Puedo ayudaros, señor?

-¡Oh, os lo agradezco!

Pese a ser de contextura delgada, Stu era muy fuerte y cargó numerosos bultos, silbando una alegre melodía.

-Nunca he visto vuestro rostro en la comarca –comentó el joven, iniciando una plática.

-Vengo a ponerme al servicio de nuestro rey –explicó.

-¿Cómo un soldado?

-Por supuesto, vos de seguro…

-Soy Del, es un placer conoceros –se presentó el consejero.

-Me llamo Stuart, encantado.

Cuando ambos llegaron al castillo, parecían amigos de toda la vida. Los sirvientes se hicieron cargo de las compras, sonriendo al desconocido, y Del lo condujo al salón del trono.

Junto a Russ se erguía una dama de límpida cabellera violeta y profundos ojos negros que dirigió al recién llegado una mirada cordial. Se presentó tendiendo la mano y contando que todos le decían Cyber o Cyborg.

-¿Puedo llamaros Cy? –inquirió el mozo.

-¿Cy? –repitió, sorprendida.

-Si no queréis, no tiene importancia -2D inclinó su cabeza, temiendo haber ofendido a la bella virgen.

-Por supuesto que me podéis llamar así, estimado caballero.

-Cyber ha sido la Camarera Real desde que perdió a su familia en un incendio y mis padres se hicieron cargo de ella –Russ contempló con ternura a la niña.

-Y siempre tendréis mi gratitud, Su Majestad –hizo una delicada reverencia.

A continuación pidió a uno de sus hombres que enfrentara al chico para que demostrara su habilidad en la lucha. Una vez finalizado el combate, el negrito se puso de pie y aplaudió.

-Me alegraré de tenerte entre nosotros.

-¡Felicidades! –lo abrazaron Del y Cyborg.

-Por tanto tiempo como quieras, esta morada será tu casa.

Las puertas se abrieron y entró una adolescente de facciones orientales, con sus perfumados cabellos morados recogidos en un rodete elegante y los ojitos verdes, brillantes y cálidos, revelaron una severa inquietud.

-¡Majestad, nos atacan!

-¿Qué? ¿Estás segura, Noodle?

-Sí, son unos piratas, el vigía acaba de verlos desde la torre más alta.

-¡Abran las compuertas para que todos se refugien en el recinto! –pidió Del.

Tocaron las campanas de la catedral y 2D agarró su espada.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó la huérfana de orbes oscuros cuando echó a correr.

-A dar una lección a los invasores.


	3. El navegante y la reina

Muchas gracias a Lidiana, Matías, Andrea, Samara y Jhony por sus comentarios, el capítulo lo dedico a Gerthie, nyankannon, NekoCyrus, JessDragon, yessikatolen, darkneko66, Aisaka Meri-chan y Catherin Velis.

El navegante y la reina

Hayedo, el capitán de la guardia y esposo de Cyber, de inmediato movilizó a las tropas para detener el ataque. Como 2D, tenía una apariencia delicada, pero como él, también era ducho en la espada. Lucía en su rostro claro unos labios color damasco, ojos de un hermoso tono azulado difícil de encontrar y rizos castaños hasta los hombros. La fama de su apostura, de su valor y honestidad, había llegado al extranjero. Durante años enteros él y la joven pelivioleta se trataron como si fueran de la misma sangre, a medida que crecieron ese cariño se trocó en un afecto más profundo y en la época en que Stu llegó a la corte de Russ, acababan de cumplir dos años de matrimonio.

-Ten cuidado, querido –la muchacha acarició su mejilla.

-No te preocupes, amor, ya verás que pronto regresaré a tu lado –la besó en su frente.

-¿Estáis seguro de querer pelear, Stuart? –Noodle juntó sus manos.

-Sí, señora Miho, los protegeré a todos.

La guapa Noods sintió una opresión extraña en su pecho, mas cuando Del le preguntó que pasaba, no supo responder y cayó sollozando en brazos del consejero.

Gracias al peliazul, algunos piratas fueron apresados, unos pocos perecieron a manos de los soldados de Hayedo y la gente tuvo oportunidad de admirar sus habilidades. Hayedo le dedicó una sonrisa, alabando la destreza del visitante.

En otra parte, dentro del barco…

Una muchacha de encantadores ojos de ébano y grácil cabellera negra estaba sentada en el frío suelo del cuarto, mirando de vez en cuando por la única ventana.

-No…

De pronto, las lágrimas se deslizaron por su agraciada cara y pareció que un recuerdo la torturaba.

-No de nuevo…

La puerta se abrió y se animó levemente al advertir la presencia de un joven de su edad, también moreno, pero con los orbes desiguales, uno rojizo, el otro oscuro. Su cutis era verdoso y se veían señales de maltrato, que estremecieron a la cautiva.

-¡Murdoc! –se levantó presurosa.

-Majestad, es el momento perfecto para vuestra fuga.

Apoyó una rodilla en tierra, sin atreverse a cruzar su mirada con la mirada de la dama.

-¿Os dais cuenta de que seréis castigado si me ayudáis?

-Sé a qué me expongo, pero no dejaré que ese hombre os dañe.

La chica se arrodilló, le echó los brazos al cuello y, tras un instante de duda, Muds la estrechó contra sí.

No había conocido a su madre y desde que perdió –por la peste- a su padre y a su hermano Hannibal, nadie había tenido para el pobre mozo palabras dulces. En cuanto el capitán le divisó mendigando una noche de lluvia, le introdujo en su navío sin contemplaciones y le encargó los trabajos más pesados. Su tripulación no tardó en seguir el ejemplo, insultando al huérfano sólo para mortificar o golpeando si se cansaba o demoraba en realizar las duras labores. El único consuelo del muchacho era que su familia no veía los suplicios.

-Están en un lugar mejor –pensaba.

Al oír rumores sobre la prosperidad de un reino a cargo de la justa y cariñosa soberana Paula, los piratas se deshicieron de sus habitantes, arrasaron con los bienes que esa zona ofrecía y el capitán transformó a la doncella en su prisionera. Todos los días la colmaba de promesas y halagos, que ella rechazaba asqueada, obteniendo bofetadas por su desdén.

Muds la daba la mitad de su escasa ración y consiguió una manta para abrigar a la señorita. Muy pronto se hicieron amigos y por vez primera en mucho tiempo, los dos tuvieron fe en que las cosas iban a cambiar.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

El capitán ingresó a la habitación y observó fríamente a los jóvenes.

-Una vez que acabe con este traidor malagradecido, me ocuparé de ti, preciosa.

-¡No lo toque!

La monarca se levantó y extendió los bracitos para proteger al chico.

-¡Hazte a un lado!

El perverso marino la arrojó de una bofetada al suelo.

-¡Pau! –Murdoc se le acercó.

Sostuvo a la virgen, sobó la parte donde recibió el golpe y enfrentó a su raptor.

-¿Cómo te atreves a pegarle, monstruo?

-¡Tú cierra la boca de una vez! –dirigió un puñetazo a su estómago que no alcanzó a esquivar.

-¡Es un cobarde!

Los morenos notaron la llegada de un bello desconocido que agredió al capitán.

-Si sabes lo que os conviene, marchaos, entrometido.

-Vos sois quien debe retiraros, dejad en paz a los ciudadanos y a estas personas.

Se batieron a duelo por todo el barco, bajo las miradas atónitas de la prisionera, su protector y Hayedo, quien acudió en socorro de 2D.

-¿Os encontráis bien? –preguntó a la pareja.

-Estaré bien, gracias, señor –dijo Pau en tanto Muds asentía silencioso.

-¡Cuidado, Stu! –exclamó Haye.

El pirata quiso atacar por la espalda, no obstante por un movimiento mal calculado perdió el equilibrio y antes de que el soldado pudiera ir en su auxilio, cayó desde la orilla de su embarcación y quedó tendido en el muelle. En ese instante aparecieron Noodle, Cyber, Del y Russ, quien comprobó que nada se podía hacer por él.

Al anochecer se efectuaron los funerales de los marinos. Muchos comentaron que de seguro los pelinegros estaban aliviados, si bien ellos sólo experimentaron lástima y poco después Hayedo casualmente les observó depositar ramilletes en sus tumbas.


	4. El fin de la búsqueda

Gracias a quienes pasan a leer y a las personas que comentan, este capítulo lo dedico a Babylon Garden, fabuchis, Midnight scarlett, ShiroTsuki99, abel125, Chupipli, N8dl3, y Noodle's-heart.

El fin de la búsqueda

Cyber, Del, Hayedo, Miho, Russell y Stuart sanaron las heridas de sus nuevos camaradas con el apoyo de hombres, mujeres y niños. La dulce Cy en persona instruyó a Murdoc y Paula en las costumbres del reino mientras Noods confeccionaba ropas de lujo para ellos. Del y Hayedo los llevaban a pasear por la comarca y regresaban justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas de la ciudad. 2D narraba en torno al fuego las aventuras junto a sus padres y otros comerciantes y una noche estuvo a punto de hablar de la dama que cantó en el bosque, sin embargo optó por callar. Más por vergüenza y timidez que por desconfianza, había decidido no revelar a nadie el episodio y unas semanas después de haber instalado Russell en su palacio a la soberana y al marino, se dedicó a buscar a la muchacha.

Anduvo los primeros días vagando por las calles, escuchando conversaciones ajenas a ver si obtenía pistas sobre su paradero e identidad, mas casi todas las pláticas se centraban en él. Recorrió los mercados, charlando amablemente con cada comerciante que se cruzaba en su camino, pero ya que no le vio la cara a la doncella, pocos datos podía aportar. Un vendedor sugirió asistir a los ensayos del coro de la iglesia, pues sus integrantes semejaban ángeles por lo bien que entonaban melodías y tocaban los instrumentos. El sacerdote no puso problemas, el mozo comprobó que los coristas poseían talento en lo referente a la música y pasó un instante agradable disfrutando de la compañía de tan buenas gentes.

Los meses pasaron veloces para el grupo. La tierna amistad de Pau y Muds se convirtió en amor y Russell les ofreció una habitación para que vivieran en el castillo, una vez que se casaran, sabiendo que no regresarían a sus tierras natales. Ellos al comienzo iban a rechazar el gesto, un poco avergonzados, sin embargo las súplicas de Noodle y Cyborg les convencieron de quedarse. Los cortesanos y el pueblo experimentaron gran regocijo por la pareja y de inmediato se realizaron los preparativos para el día de la boda.

2D de a poco empezó a querer a la adolescente de verdes ojos como una novia, aunque recordaba perfectamente el juramento y se aferró a la esperanza de conocer a su enigmática cantante. Estos sentimientos le impidieron conciliar el sueño y paseaba por los jardines del castillo, contemplando la luna y las estrellas. Desde la ventana de su alcoba, oculta tras la cortina, la señorita fijaba su vista en él, pensativa y callada.

Y al fin arribó la jornada que tanto esperaban. Las campanas repicaron, Del hizo volar a una bandada de palomas, el coro repartió flores blancas –crisantemos, rosas, astromelias, margaritas, claveles, gladiolos, jazmines, lirios, tulipanes- entre los presentes y los novios, cogidos del brazo, avanzaron con timidez hacia el altar.

Muds vestía una túnica de plata, un cinturón decorado con gemas traídas de muy lejos y botas de piel que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Paula se puso un traje de seda alba en el que insertaron perlas, dejando su cuello al descubierto, calzó finos zapatos de cristal y sujetaba un diamante su velo de desposada. Las pelivioletas sostenían la cola de la novia, luciendo vestidos de terciopelo que recordaban a la nieve por su limpidez, frescas flores de almendro ceñían sus frentes y sus pies portaron chinelas en que prendieron cuentas de vidrio. Los asistentes al casamiento contuvieron la respiración, admirando los encantos de las tres amigas.

El pudor impidió a los enamorados dar respuestas inmediatas al cura, él los tranquilizó y finalmente dieron el sí. Intercambiaron los anillos que Russell alargó en una cajita transparente y se besaron, trémulos, rodeados por los vítores y los aplausos de la multitud.

-¡Ahora, Noodle! –exclamó el consejero.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó 2D.

-Ella preparó una sorpresa –murmuró Haye.

La niña se dirigió a los recién casados, les abrazó, dedicó al gentío una reverencia y de sus labios emergió una balada romántica.

Los ojos de Stuart se abrieron, palideció, lágrimas de alegría resbalaron por sus mejillas y se lanzó a los brazos de la joven.

-¡Te he encontrado!

-¿Cómo?

-Eres tú la persona que fue al bosque…

Se desprendió con delicadeza y contó la historia completa. Paula sonrió emocionada, Murdoc levantó su pulgar, Russell felicitó al peliazul, Del palmoteó su hombro, Cyborg notó que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y Hayedo apretó, afectuoso, la mano de su amada esposa.

Noods ahogó un gemido cuando su amigo se arrodilló e inquirió, creyendo que el corazón explotaría por la dicha:

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-No.

-¿No? –se levantó, asombrado.

-¡Perdóname!

Temblando, la virgen retrocedió y echó a correr por el pasillo central.

-¡Vuelve, por favor!

-¡2D, no me sigas!

-¡Miho!

-¡No podemos estar juntos!


	5. La decisión

Llegamos al desenlace de este relato, mil gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron, el último capítulo va dedicado a mimiher, Markiska, Kurosaki Mio, , Montse Padua, Laura Andara, free-eyes y Miyuri-san. Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie y disculpen si alguien se me queda en el tintero. ¡Los quiero mucho!

La decisión

Noodle, sujetando la falda de su traje, corrió veloz cual gacela hasta que casi sin darse cuenta arribó a la pradera en que las aves recibieron sus miguitas. Se detuvo a recobrar el aliento, muda y llorosa.

-¿Por qué debimos conocernos?

-¡Te lo ruego, no huyas!

2D tomó la mano de la joven y quedaron unidos en un abrazo.

-¿Acaso tú no sientes nada por mí?

-Oh, Stuart, sucede que un hombre llamado Kyuso cuidó de muchos niños, yo entre ellos, y éramos felices en el País del Sol Naciente, sin hacer daño a los demás. Como no teníamos padres, el gobierno japonés pensó que no importaría nuestra desaparición y quisieron usarnos para un experimento, él se opuso y fuimos atacados, la única sobreviviente está frente a ti.

-¿Nadie los ayudó? –interrogó el chico, indignado.

-Nadie, es por eso que el mismo día en que los padres de Russ me recibieron en su ciudad, yo prometí ante Dios que siempre socorrería a quien lo necesite, aunque eso signifique renunciar a la felicidad.

-Amor mío, puedes seguir siendo buena persona, incluso casada, no debes evitar la dicha que te mereces, si hay un ser humano que tiene todo el derecho a recibir cariño, eres tú.

El mozo secó los ojos de su adorada con un pañuelo bordado que le obsequió Cyborg, sonrieron, y aproximó su boca a la boca de la niña.

-¿Eh?

-¡Suéltala!

Un desconocido oculto tras unos arbustos dio un salto, agarró a la doncella por la cintura e hirió a 2D con una bayoneta.

-Que mujer tan hermosa, será una esclava por la que me pagarán mucho.

-¡2D! –extendió un brazo en dirección al huérfano.

-¡No permitiré que la vendas, desdichado!

Él, sin preocuparse por detener la hemorragia, desenvainó su espada y atacó al traficante de esclavos.

-¡Dejadlos en paz!

Russell liberó a Noods mientras Murdoc, Hayedo y Del inmovilizaban al secuestrador. Cy y Paula fueron a donde estaba Miho sosteniendo a su pretendiente.

-No me olvides.

-¡Todo fue culpa mía, lo lamento!

-Me siento… contento… por haberte hallado.

-¡Resiste, sé que puedes! –la muchacha acarició sus azules cabellos.

-Yo realmente… te amo, Miho –el guerrero sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban.

-¡Oh, yo también te amo, si vives, seré tu esposa!

-A-adiós, queridos amigos, gracias…

-¡Nooo! –clamaron ellos como una sola voz.

La mano del soldado cayó sobre el césped y la dama se aferró desesperada al fiel enamorado.

Tiempo después, Cyber, Del, Hayedo, Murdoc, Paula y Russell alimentaban a las avecillas, mirándose unos a otros tiernamente. El viento mecía las flores y el sol brillaba con una solemne intensidad.

-Es la hora, hijos –dijo el sacerdote.

-Ya vamos, Padre –murmuró el monarca.

Los presentes se ubicaron para contemplar a los novios. 2D vistió una túnica del mismo tono que su cabellera, se colocó botas de cuero y el cinturón que ceñía la ropa mostraba un enorme zafiro por único adorno. Miho dejó suelto el fragante pelo, poniendo una rosa alba natural en su cabeza. Un rey extranjero le envió un traje de seda blanquísima, con vuelos en los brazos, y una princesa que fue compañera de estudios de Russell le regaló zapatillas de nácar, que ostentaban cintas diminutas bordadas con hilos de plata.

No se culpó a la pareja de celebrar su matrimonio en el sitio donde había empezado todo. Noodle continuó con sus obras de caridad y la fama de su nobleza fue conocida más allá del reino del negrito. Murdoc y Paula detuvieron la piratería, ante el júbilo de muchos, y Cyber y Hayedo temieron que por su amarga experiencia, no se atrevieran a navegar, sin embargo para su primer aniversario de bodas los pelinegros invitaron a un viaje por mar a quien quisiera acompañarlos. Del fue consejero de Russ hasta el final y la amistad de ellos creció día a día. En cuanto a Stu, encontró la paz que buscó con ahínco y fue el soldado más apreciado por los ciudadanos.

-¿Señores?

-¿Qué pasa, pequeños?

-¿De verdad todo pasó?

Los jóvenes miraron a los niños en el prado y asintieron.

Se quitaron las capuchas y los infantiles oyentes observaron sus facciones con emoción.

-Fuimos los protagonistas de aquella historia –dijo Stuart y agregó-, ahora, ¿quién desea dar de comer a los pajaritos?

Fin.


End file.
